PVZBTS Digital Shop Disaster (Days)
Here are the levels featured in Digital Shop Disaster. Days Day 1 * Defend your lawn with Execute commandelina and Ma-lunge-ggay given to you. * Rewards Execute Commandelina. * Protester zombie and protester conehead first appear. * Green hologram tiles first appear. Day 2 * Defend your lawn with Cherry Bomb given to you. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Protester bucketheat first appears. Day 3 * Defend your lawn with Acid Apple Bomb given to you. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Shielded Protester zombie first appears. Day 4 * Projecter Panic. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Red and black holograms first appear. Day 5 * Special delivery. * Rewards Tracerastium. Day 6 * Last stand with Repeater given to you. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Rally Zombie first appears. Day 7 * Defend your lawn with Gatling pea given to you. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 8 * Defend your lawn with snapdragon given to you. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 9 * Don't let the zombies trample your flowers with cold snapdragon given to you. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 10 * Defend your lawn with Marigold given to you. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 11 * Survive and protect the endangered plants with Spikeweed and Cutobaga given to you. * Rewards Spikeweed. * Partisan Zombies first appears. Day 12 * Projector Panic. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 13 * Defend your lawn with Cemint given to you. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Rioter Zombie first appears. Day 14 * Defend your lawn with Poppyrazzi Given to you. * Rewards a note with a massive attack plan. Day 15 * Survive the massive Gargantuar assault. * Rewards an encryption key. * You save zBay from the massive assault. * Protester Imp and Protester Gargantuar first appear. Day 16 * Defend your lawn with Blackberry Bouncer and Scorched Bush Given to you * Rewards Blackberry bouncer. * Battering Zombie first appears. Day 17 * Produce at least 2000 sun with Code-Shroom given to you * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 18 * Defend your lawn with Ma-lunge-ggay given to you. * Rewards an upgrade that makes the first lawnmower launched deal 10nds to zombies in adjacent lanes. Day 19 * Last stand with cherry bomb given to you. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 20 * Special delivery. * Rewards Spikerock. * Flatbed Zombie Truck first appear Day 21 * Defend your lawn with Acid Apple Bomb given to you. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 22 * Projector panic. * Rewards survival challenge Break it you buy it. Day 23 * Defend your lawn with Marigold given to you. * rewards a bag of coins. Day 24 * Defend your lawn with repeater given to you. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 25 * Defend your lawn with gatling pea given to you. * Rewards the first 3 bonus levels in vasebreaker. Day 26 * Projector panic. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 27 * Don't lose more than 15 plants with Snapdragon given to you. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 28 * Special Delivery. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 29 * Defend your lawn with Cold Snapdragon given to you. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 30 * Defeat Digital Zomboss's Anti-trust engine. * Rewards Digital Shop Disaster Security Card. * The first and only appearance of Digital Zomboss's Anti-trust engine. Credit * GlaceGlacierDude: For Ma-lunge-ggay, Acid Apple Bomb, Poppyrazzi, Scorched Bush, and Code-Shroom. * Bonkoy :D: For Cutobaga. * LawnDefender072003: For Cemint. Notes * All plants were used with permission. Category:Aaxelae's Creations